


A Flaw in The System

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, Drabble, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony and Bruce argue over whose turn it is to top and whose turn it is to bottom.





	A Flaw in The System

“Bend over, Tony.”

“ _You_ bend over, Bruce.”

“It’s my turn,” Bruce declared.

“Wrong.”

“Tony, you fucked me yesterday.”

“Yeah, but then you fucked me with the purple dildo.”

“That isn’t the same.”

“No, it counts. Now fucking bend over.”

Bruce glared for an instant before smiling fondly. In Bruce’s eyes, Tony’s charm outweighed his brattiness.

“Fine, but we really need to hammer out the specifics of this system.”

“ _Hammer_ you say?” Tony joked as he slicked Bruce’s entrance with lubricant then stretched his hole gradually with his fingers until it was ready for Tony to slide his cock deep inside.


End file.
